Packing and protecting boards is critical during shipment, travel and storage to prevent damage. Boards can use padded bags for storage and travel. In cases that involve airline travel, it is critical to pad boards with extra foam, bubble wrap or other protective materials. Similarly when boards are shipped they are normally padded and packed in a corrugated paper container. However, conventional padded bags, with or without the extra packing materials, fail to adequately protection during transportation, leading to damage to the surfboard.